13nin no kisseki
by Nekko to Ookami no tale
Summary: Um acampamento, 13 garotas, 13 dourados, muito romance e humor no ar..procurase namorados para os dourados


**13nin no kisseki: O milagre das treze**

**-_Hello minnassan, aqui é DarkOokami_**

_**-Nyu, aqui é Pure-petit-cat**_

_**-Somos Nekko to ookami no tale**_

_**Sim, estamos com esse projeto novo e esperamos que dê certo.**_

**_Ao que interessa, essa é uma fict para namoradas dos dourados, a história vai se passar em um acampamento, no Japão, na atualidade, sim, carregado de romance e humor, esperamos que a junção de nossas mentes cause algo de bom, a partir daí é surpresa hehehe_**

**_As fichas serão aceitas até o dia 9 de setembro, portanto façam-na sem pressa, no caso de disputa por um dourado, vai ficar com ele quem se encaixar melhor(por favor não estamos pressionando) aqui vai as fichas e mais abaixo as regras, LEIAM onegaishimassu!_**

Ficha de personagens

Nome(sem sobrenome, não precisa):

Idade(de 15 a 18):

Aparência(sem forçar please):

Personalidade:

Família(não exagerem no drama):

O que não gosta:

O que gosta:

Algo em que é boa(como é um acampamento vai ter várias atividades, escolham uma ):

Namorado:

O que acha do namorado na primeira vista:

Obs.

Regras, chatas sabemos, mas necessárias: (Ookami falando)Por favor, eu imploro para que não exagerem na aparência, coisas como 1,90 e 40 kg serão interpretadas como uma pessoa anoréxicas entendem? Fora que alguém com um busto gigante, cintura finíssima e coxas monstruosamente grossas, com um bumbum enorme iria ficar estranho e acho difícil conseguir se equilibrar assim...bem...nechan(nekko) mandou avisar que podem ter a cabeça grande se quiserem hehehe, algo fisicamente possível de preferência. Evitem famílias muuuuuuito melodramáticas ou histórias que fariam os guardas reais da inglaterra chorarem. E personalidades, é claro humanamente aceitáveis.

Kamus, Milo e Shaka estão ocupados por nós, sorry girls, mas eu amo muito mesmo o Kamus, e nechan o Shaka, a personagem ocupando o escorpião é a nossa nechan mais velha, kitusne, que vai ser homenageada(ri de canto) por nós.

Eu sei que muitas querem esses três, mas realmente queremos participar

Abaixo um pouco das três personagens já criadas, Hotaru e Suzu são gêmeas

Nome: Hotaru

Idade:16

Aparência: franja mas com duas mechas curtas ao lado do rosto e um cabelo bem comprido atrás negro, olhos azuis-claro, pele branca, muito parecida com Suzu.

Personalidade: a mais séria das três, desastrada, sem senso de direção,( uma Luna)

Família: avós e duas irmãs

O que não gosta: aranhas, dormir

O que gosta:violão, cachorros, animais em geral, se enfurnar no meio do mato, músicas

Algo em que é boa: Tocar violão

Namorado: Camus

Nome:Suzu

Idade:16

Aparência: cabelos longos, lisos e prateados, com franja na altura do queixo, desfiado, olhos violetas, grandes e parecendo com os de um gato, pele branca, braços e pernas longas e finas, dedos longos, finos e com unha compridas.

Personalidade: alegre, distraída, uma Ceres da vida..¬¬

Família: avós e duas irmãs

O que não gosta: acordar cedo, gente metida, machismo, quiabo

O que gosta: dormir, gatos, ouvir música, chocolate, cantarolar, lugares altos,falar besteira e rir

Algo em que é boa: acrobacias e subir em árvores

Namorado: Shaka

Nome: Tsubaki

Idade: 17

Aparência: cabelos pink com franja, com uma mecha grande presa no topo da cabeça caindo de lado, rosto fino e nariz delicadamente arrebitado, olhos redondos

Personalidade: muito meiga, muito doce, mas namoradeira,

Família: avós e duas irmãs

O que não gosta: Insetos, coisas nojentas, namorados galinhas

O que gosta: cozinhar para os outros, namorar

Algo em que é boa: cozinha

Namorado: Milo

O que acha do namorado na primeira vista: Lindo, bonito, gostoso, mas muito tarado

Dourados disponíveis:

Mu

Aldebaran

Kanon

Saga

Mascara da Morte

Dohko

Airoros

Shura

Afrodite

Nekko no kotoba: Well...vamos ser muito ruims nyohoho, espero que gostem de nossa dupla de escritoras dementes nyohoho, espero que essa fict seja bem-aceita como Dolls

Ookami no kotoba: Sim, espero que seja um sucesso como a fict da minha nechan heheehe, me empolguei com essa idéia


End file.
